<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Trouble by thesirensong</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22928512">In Trouble</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesirensong/pseuds/thesirensong'>thesirensong</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompts I've Completed [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Kidnapping, M/M, Mafia AU, Manhandling, Mob Boss Deceit, Open Ending, i am honestly probably not gonna do anything else with this but its a cool premise, i had so much fun writing snarky teenage virgil, implied future relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:48:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22928512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesirensong/pseuds/thesirensong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Virgil was prone to trouble, he hated it, but it was true.</p>
<p>Which was why being kidnapped wasn't really a surprise to him, but if this guy thought he'd go down without a fight he was wrong.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompts I've Completed [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>277</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In Trouble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the tumblr prompts (if you're doing them and not just reblogging) can you do 8 or 17? With Anxceit? Plsss! -Anon</p>
<p>prompt 17 was "L-Let me go!"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="post_content">
  <p></p>
  <div class="post_body">
    <p></p>
    <div class="answer post_info">
      <p>Sometimes Virgil got himself in trouble. It wasn’t something he intended to do, he didn’t actively go out looking for trouble, but that didn’t mean it didn’t happen.</p>
      <p>And it happened… far more often than he liked, honestly. You’d think that someone with anxiety would be able to stay out of trouble easier but Virgil had so much anxiety sometimes he had to figure out which warning signs to ignore and which to be wary of.</p>
      <p>Right now with the hand covering half his face and dragging him into an alley and then further into a labyrinth of brick walls that would make escaping difficult, Virgil realized he picked the wrong warning signs to ignore.</p>
      <p>Once they were far enough into the latticework of alleyways the hand finally shifted enough off his mouth for him to be able to speak as he struggled in the stranger’s grip.</p>
      <p>
        <b>“L-Let me go!”</b>
      </p>
      <p>They cursed, stopping long enough to wrap their arm around his neck. Virgil stopped struggling with his whole body then, now focusing on getting the guys arm off of him before he started cutting off air flow.</p>
      <p>“Get the cute one, he said,” the stranger muttered under his breath, slowing once they turned a corner, “he’s too skittish to fight back, he said. Well my bloody hand from that fucking bite say otherwise. Hope you’re happy you cocky motherfucker.”</p>
      <p>“The fuck is wrong with you?” Virgil snarled, though he was grateful the blood he tasted in his mouth wasn’t from when he’d bitten his tongue but when his braces had caught on the strangers skin.</p>
      <p>“Shut <em>up </em>Jason Toddler, can’t you see I’m busy?”</p>
      <p>“I’m the person you’re busy with you thieving slut!”</p>
      <p>His kidnapper stopped, letting out offended splutters.</p>
      <p>“<em>Excuse </em>me?”</p>
      <p>Virgil, taking advantage of the stopped movement, started trying to twist in the kidnapper’s grip.</p>
      <p>“I’m panicked and nineteen you think I’m going to come up with much better? Let me go!”</p>
      <p>The stranger, startled by Virgil’s shift in position, let out a yelp as he struggled to keep a good hold on him.</p>
      <p>“Can you just stay <em>still</em>? It’s not like I’m going to <em>hurt </em>you, but I might on accident if you don’t stop!”</p>
      <p>“Are you stupid? You think I’m going to let you kidnap me? Fuck off!”</p>
      <p>As soon as Virgil stopped speaking, he managed to yank himself from the stranger’s grip. The second he was free he wasted no time in bolting the opposite direction only to skid to a halt when a man who looked almost identical to the one he’d just escaped blocked his path.</p>
      <p>Virgil let out a startled hiss, stepping back before turning on his heel to get away from the dude with a fucking mace and wearing a manic grin.</p>
      <p>…Only for the guy he’d initially escaped to cut off the only other way out.</p>
      <p>“Are you fucking kidding me?” he groaned, watching in disdain as the dude pulled out a God damn <em>sword</em>.</p>
      <p>“Never thought I’d say this, but thank you Remus. He’s slipperier than he looks.”</p>
      <p>“Of course brother! But he looks stringy, so I can’t imagine he’d be any more slippery than a stringy tendon separated from the muscle.”</p>
      <p>Virgil looked over his shoulder just in time to see Remus grin down at him and then throw him over his shoulder, earning a surprised yelp from the teen.</p>
      <p>“What the fuck! Put me <em>down</em>!”</p>
      <p>“No can do, pretty emo, we’ve got a friend who wants to meet you!”</p>
      <p>Virgil didn’t respond to that, continuing to try and struggle to get the behemoth to drop him so he could try to run again.</p>
      <p>And then suddenly he was being put into a chair, massive hands clamped onto his shoulders to keep him from running. Virgil hadn’t noticed getting inside, but the room in front of him was such a cliche “danger poker” scene from a shitty movie about shady shit it almost made him start laughing when he finally noticed the guy on the other side of the table.</p>
      <p>“What the fuck? Dude who the hell just kidnaps a teenager who was literally just trying to jam out on his way to the library?”</p>
      <p>Okay so maybe Virgil was a little hysterical right now, but in his defense panic usually made his filter less effective.</p>
      <p>The dude with half his face scarred and wearing a bowler hat (what is this, Meet the Robinson’s? Was he supposed to time travel to get Goob to get a life?) and a relaxed smirk raised an eyebrow at him.</p>
      <p>“I’m sure you realize the situation you’re in?”</p>
      <p>Virgil scoffed, shifting in his seat. When the hands on his shoulders tightened, he turned his head to glare at the guy holding him down.</p>
      <p>“Fuck off, you put me in a metal chair and your pushing is hurting my ass.”</p>
      <p>Remus snickered, but seemed to let up his grip. Satisfied, Virgil turned to Prettier Goob.</p>
      <p>“I literally don’t know anything beyond I got grabbed by anime protagonist wannabe,” he said, crossing his arms and sending the guy a defiant glare.</p>
      <p>There was indignant spluttering off to the side, and Virgil had to fight back a laugh. That guy is seriously easily insulted.</p>
      <p>Prettier Goob looked in the direction of the spluttering, staring until sword dude stopped with an irritated huff, and Virgil could hear his pout in the following silence.</p>
      <p>“I am Dee Nyoka,” he said, shifting his attention back to Virgil, “and I’ve brought you here because I have enemies who’ve taken interest in you.”</p>
      <p>Virgil paled at that, recognizing the Nyoka name as the mob family who ran the city Virgil lived in.</p>
      <p>Well fuck.</p>
      <p>“Ah, you understand now then?” Dee asked, amusement spreading across his features at Virgil’s growing panic.</p>
      <p>“So a panic attack might happen in like five minutes if you don’t give me like two minutes to breathe,” he said idly, fingers gripping at the flesh on his arms.</p>
      <p>Dee nodded and went quiet, watching Virgil as he breathed. A panic attack was understandable, considering the circumstances, but getting out of here alive required him to be rational, and panic would not help that.</p>
      <p>When Virgil focused back on Dee, more visibly nervous now than he was before, the mob boss started talking again.</p>
      <p>“I’ve brought you here to offer you protection in exchange for the information you have that interests them.”</p>
      <p>Confused, Virgil glanced around the room in search of an answer that might make sense.</p>
      <p>“I’m… not sure what that would be?” he said, uncrossing his arms so he could shove his hands in his hoodie pocket.</p>
      <p>“You’re a smart boy, Virgil, I’m sure you can figure it out.”</p>
      <p>Okay, well that was ominous? Fuck, what the hell did Virgil get himself into?</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="source-clear">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="post_tags fadeable fadeable-source">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>